Vantascest Drabble 2
by MarieVargas
Summary: I wrote some cutesy Vantascest... Then I gave it a really fucking raunchy ending for shits and giggles.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine your OTP eating lunch together in a crowded place, perhaps with their friends. They are unaware of their feelings for each other. Suddenly, Person A's foot accidentally brushes against Person B's, and with a flustered apology, they shrug the incident off. But then, Person B, realizing they liked the feeling, brushes their foot against Person A's on purpose, and soon they find themselves playing an intimate game of footsies.

This is a humanstuck, highschool AU.

You sigh. The cafeteria food looked utterly disgusting. You could've sworn it was going to get up, fucking walk across his plate, and eat scurry away to freedom. Upon thinking this, you grimace in distaste and push the plate away.

Kankri plopped himself next to you, taking a breath before beginning the day's rant. The lovely topic of the day was: Wasting Food.

You groaned and put your head down as Kankri went on and on.

"-frica starve every single day and even though we have food we complain about it because it looks gross. I'm sure that they would salivate over the mere scraps we have an-"

You rolled your eyes and shift your feet, nudging the other's on accident.

"Shit, sorry, Kankri," you say, moving your feet away as your head lifts a little. However, the older boy didn't seem to notice as he went on and on, so you thunked your head back onto the table.

After what seemed like forever, you realized that Kankri wasn't really talking anymore, just sort of mumbling as his feet nudged your's. You look under the table, watching as his feet rubbed against your's, nudging and prodding.

What is your natural response?

Retaliation.

Your feet nudge and trap his, rubbing them as he giggled quietly next to you, trying to free them. You smile a little, letting his feet go just so they can rub and nudge your's.

His hand falls on the bench next to you and your's sits on top of it, interlacing your fingers as your feet wrestle gently. You're smiling and so is he. You're feeling happy and he's chuckling softly.

Suddenly, he grabs your shirt and you're surprised as lips touch. Your feet stop and your heart speeds up, then it melts. Leaning into the kiss a bit, he holds you with the hand that isn't occupied with your's.

Then, all too soon, he pulls away, your face feels like it's on fire as you look around, hoping to god no one saw that. He squeezes your hand and mutters something into your ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom before next period."


	2. Chapter 2

You went to the bathroom, looking around to make sure that none of the security guards were around as you slipped in. Your red eyes scanned around, widening as the handicapped stall opened.

He stepped out and smirked at you, gesturing to come in.

Your face grew red as he wasted no time in locking the stall and pinning you against the wall with a hard kiss. His hands trailed down and pulled at your hoodie.

You gave into the kiss. You couldn't help it. He was just so fucking erotic when he took charge, dominating you immediately. Holy shit, why didn't he do this more?

You writhed and twisted under him, nearly whining when he pulled away to pull the hoodie right off. It was carelessly tossed to the side, his hands going right to your hips again as he pinned you to the wall with another kiss. His tongue just had to run over your lips once and you let him in.

Fuck, where was your dignity?

The answer was obvious, it was being shoved down your throat by Kankri's tongue.

Your hips jerked against your boyfriend as he untucks your shirt and runs his cold fingers over your hot flesh. You were getting goose bumps as he kissed your harder, a knee now working it's way between your thighs.

The next thing you knew, you had no shirt on, and neither did he and oh fucking god, the wall was cold.

His hand was in your pants as his body pressed you against the wall, his mouth swallowing your moans that could surely get you caught. But you couldn't help yourself at fucking all.

His scent, his body, his fucking hot as goddamned hell possessiveness this way was making you hard as a diamond.

He was pushing you against the ice-cold tiles harder, your over-stimulated body going into hyper-drive as he palmed and stroked your dick. You yank out of the kiss to gasp for much-needed air, your body trembling and silently begging for him. He is undoing your pants and- Oh god, how are they at your ankles already? Holy shit, you didn't know your leg could go that high.

He looks you up and down, three fingers in his mouth as he sucks and slathers them in saliva. You know for a fact that you look like a panting, blushing, quivering mess. You know your tongue is lolling out as your arms tighten around his neck- Wait, when did you start holding onto him? It must've been when his tongue was down your in your fucking voicebox…

There is a loud pop as his slimy fingers leave his mouth, strands of saliva connecting the two, which you lean in to remove with your own tongue.

You're pinned against the wall more securely, his left arm holding up your right leg to around the height of his ribcage. His right hand trails between your thighs, a fingers running around your asshole. You bite your lip, trying not to be heard as you hiss through your teeth, asking him to just hurry the fuck up with it.

He presses his mouth near your ear, bending you a little uncomfortably, "Tell me to fuck you…" he breathed into your ear, your body shivering slightly.

You immediately say it, not willing to get caught now by the security guards. Fuck, now why did that though turn you on even more? The possibility of being caught? Fucking A… Why couldn't you just be- Oh fucking sweet Jesus yes.

He shoves his mouth against your's as he starts fingering you hard and fast, two fingers pushed in all the way into your ass. You're moaning and moaning, glad his mouth was there to keep you quiet. Greedily, you grind down, wanting more in you, oh god you felt like a slut, but now he was murmuring such hot, erotic things in your ear. You were biting your lip so hard, your hips jerking and grinding.

"I want to stuff you full… Want you to know you're mine… I want to fuck you senseless and have you fucking begging for seconds…"

He sealed your mouth together again. Fucking god, where does he pull this confidence from? In public, he always acts like such a good boy, teacher's pet, the fucking saint of a preacher. Here, he was just a really fucking sexy, horny teenager who would fuck his boyfriend against the wall of a school bathroom.

"M-More…" you gasp out, trying so fucking hard to keep your voice down. You're writhing and panting, pressing your hips against him, whimpering silently. "M-More, K-Kankri… Please… Fuck m-my fucking ass…"

Your tongue is lolling out again, so he takes it in his mouth and roughly brings mouths together again, his fingers pulling out, leaving you feeling empty and needy as fuck. Your fingers bury themselves in his hair, your chest pressing against him as his pants are unzipped. Something warm, no, not warm, fucking hot and pulsing is pressed against your hole. Your eyes squeeze shut tight, your hips rolling a bit to try and get him to shove it in at once.

He pushes it in slowly, so fucking goddamned slowly.

He's going too fucking slow.

You pull out of the kiss to tell him to get on with it and fuck you senseless already. Before you can say it again, he shuts you the fuck up and kisses you again.

He keeps pushing in slowly, you can feel your breath hitching and your hips trembling as he starts hitting all the good spots in you. You rip out of the kiss again, attempting to catch your breath in shaky gasps. You can feel his hips press against you, a sign he is finally all the way in.

He's giving you a minute to breathe and get used to it, even though he looks impatient. Hands rub your hipbones, regardless if it's awkward or not. His mouth leaves your's to press open-mouthed kisses to your neck and murmur soft, encouraging words to you as a lick runs along your throat. Purposely making you even harder, he runs idle fingers over your throbbing dick, smirking as your hips jerk forward.

"J-Just… K-Kankri…" your words leave your mouth in a desperate whisper, your body attempting to move against him.

With another hard kiss to keep you quiet, his hips move and oh god you feel so fucking good. Your fingers dig into his scalp, dragging him towards yourself forcibly. He grabs both of your legs and puts them over his shoulders, making you whine into the kiss in slight pain, but it subsides as he starts to fuck you senseless.

His arms wrap around the outside of your legs to tweak at your hard nipples, making you jerk and grind into the thrusts. You writhe and claw at the back of his head, begging him silently to fuck you harder. He complies and pounds you against the wall, making your eyes rolls back and shut tightly. You were panting so hard, your body trembling as he consistently fucked you.

His fingers pinched and pulled at your nipples, making them stiff as fuck and you were dripping precum. Obviously, he noticed, seeing as he grabbed your erection and started to pump you, his tongue shoving it's way into your mouth to silence your moans.

You were jerking and trying to warn him that you were so close and-

Your entire body tensed and clamped down around him, shivering a bit as you squirted spurts of cum all over him. You felt him groan and grab your thigh with his free hand as he started to fuck you into the wall even harder. Soon, he shoves you into the wall with your own body, finishing deep inside of you.

As you slowly come down from your highs, he pulls out of you and sets you down on your unsure legs, holding you to make sure you wouldn't fall. It's quiet except you both panting hard, trying to catch your breath. He kisses your mouth gently, fingers pushing your hair back.

"What class do you have right now?" he asks softly.

You answer that you have public speaking, so he kisses you again.

"Not anymore."


End file.
